deadly assasin
by Emo is love so love
Summary: when the turtles rescue a girl from bad guys who wanted her dead they later on learn that she has a deadly past,will she be able to keep the turtles from danger or will they die because of her


Black coated men came out of nowhere, each one of them making their way towards the girl .One of them walked out of the group and made his way towards her without taking caution the girl flip him over and the fight begin . She ran as fast as she could away from those guys.

``get her! ``One of them said

``are you alright``one of them said to the one on the floor

``Yes. you moron now go get her! `` He said while pushing him away and going after her

The dark blond hair girl ran past a dark alley when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She mixed with the shadows and crept closer inside the alley waiting for the right moment to strike but she knew one wrong move and she would be captured. ``why always me`` she thought. She heard the sound of footsteps coming her way ``this is it now or never to get the hell out of here I gotta think of a plan`` she thought.

``come out come out where ever you are there's nowhere to hide`` one them of said with a malacing voice

``come and get me`` she said

While she took out a knife out of her pocket, readying herself for the attack. One of them came and attacked her from behind, she struggled to get loose but she knew it was useless until she kicked him in the nuts while trying to run away, the rest of the men came running towards her throwing punches at her but she quickly dogged them but one of them managed to hit her right in the jaw knocking her right onto the concrete floor, she was bleeding a little but she threw her knife at one them who caught the knife right before it stab him. She stared wide eye at him at ``how he caught the knife`` she thought while snapping herself from her thought right before one of them caught her arm she moved away.

``bad mistake`` the one who had the knife in his hand said

``exactly`` she said while she took a blinding powder explosive she had in her hand and throwing at them right when the explosive sprayed out the gas at them, they were gasping for breath and which they could barely see anything clearly, which gave her the advantage to knock them out, she punched one of them in the face and one of them from behind her was going to hit but she quickly moved away from the attacker and with one split second he was knocked out too, but quickly the other men were able to get their sight back to attack and now it was her against seven guys.

-on the roof top

``That was way to easy`` the red masked turtle said

``speak for yourself, dude. I'm tired`` the orange masked turtle said exhausted from the training exercise they had just done

``If you spent more time training then playing videogames mikey then you wouldn`t be tired`` the blue masked turtle said

``stop being such a drama queen mikey`` the purple masked turtle said

`` Har-di-har`` the orange masked turtle said

The sound of a gun being fired sounded startled ling the turtles.

`` What was that? `` Don asked looking to where the sound of the gun being fired came from

``looks like its coming from down there`` Leo said looking down at the alley. Where he saw a girl with some guys with guns

Then all of them looked at where the leader was looking at and they saw a girl fighting against some guys in black coated jackets throwing some punches at her and she was dogging them all till one of them almost managed to land a hit on her in the jaw again but she managed to move out of the way, making the guy an easy target to hit.

``we should help her? `` Mikey said looking down at the girl all by herself fighting those guys

``nah looks like she`s doing ok. Lets go`` raph said wanting to leave

``Raph we can`t just leave her there fighting all those guys by herself'` don said

``raph she needs are help and we need to help her what if she gets hurts`` Leo said

While they were still arguing whether or not to help her and without them looking mikey jump into the rescue to help her. One of the guys fired again towards mikey`s direction, The girl pushed mikey out of the way before the gun fired. The other turtles were startled to hear the gun fired again making them stop arguing, when they noticed that their little brother was missing.

``guys, where`s mikey? `` Leo asked worried

``down there' Don said pointing were mikey was helping her fight

The turtles jump into the fight too. Leo aimed a hard hit to the guys face which made him hit the floor real hard while raph took on two guys who didn`t stand a chance, they couldn`t land a hit on him. Don was fighting too along side mikey who pretty much took down three guys. But without looking one of the guys managed to grab Leo by the arm.

``stop right there or your friend dies! `` The guy said putting the knife near Leo's neck

``Leo! `` Raph said

``Let him go`` Don said

`` drop your weapons`` he said

They all drop their weapons as they were told but the girl had a plan to get the the blue masked turtle safe and the other turtles as well. `` well now this is going badly`` she thought, while hatching up a plan to save the blue masked turtle and that`s when she thought of a plan to get near the guy and stab him with her little knife she had in her arm.

``ok. Now let him go and all go with you`` she said as she was walking towards him, she had a little knife in her hand that he couldn't see and when she reached toward him she stab him right in the shoulder. `` ahhhhh`` he screamed and he took out the knife from his shoulder backing away , while she took the blue masked turtle and pushed him away before he threw the knife right at him . she then saw a gun on the floor from one of the guys who were knocked out unconscious on the floor so she quickly grabbed it and fired it at the guys chest who fell on the concrete floor and his blood spilled all over the floor and there he was lying dead.

``asshole`` she said looking at the guy who is dying

`` Ok? `` Mikey asked weirded out by what just happened

`` what ever `` she thought, as she saw one of the guys standing up ready to attack one of the turtles so she took out a knife quickly that she had in her back pocket and threw at the guy who was ready to attack, who fell from knife hitting him right in the chest.

``Thanks `` Raph asked

`` Yeah whatever `` she said to the red masked turtle

``humn `` mikey said looking at the girl

``yeah `` she said looking at the orange masked turtle

`` Your bleeding! `` mikey said pointing at where she was bleeding at her side, one of the guys back at the fight must of cut her at her side without her noticing it that she was injured. `` wow this day can`t get any worse and I can`t believe I got cut damit`` she thought as she saw were the orange masked turtle was pointing at and by the looks of it she was bleeding a lot blood staining the shirt.

`` We should get you patch up your bleeding a lot! `` Don said giving the girl a worried look


End file.
